


She Shouldn't Remember

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, Mission Fic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice shouldn't remember, but she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Shouldn't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Whedonland challenge: to use a line from the previous drabble. That line is bolded.

When Alice awoke, she found herself wrapped in luxurious silk sheets and she stretched with a hum. Something bit into her wrist, arresting her movement, and she looked up. One wrist was still cuffed to the bed, though her other had fallen free. Seeing the key still in the lock, Alice turned it easily.

 **Blinking, she squeezed her newly unshackled wrists.** Matt always wanted to tie her up somehow, she remembered. But she shouldn't remember; She should be clean.

Still rubbing her wrists gently, she rolled over and discovered that she was alone in the room. Matt had already left, probably to go to work. If Ec- no, Alice, walked out the door then… she couldn't remember his name, but she trusted him… he would be waiting.

She wasn't sure she wanted to go back just yet, but she knew that they would come in soon if she didn't. She shouldn't remember why, but she knew that they would come. Sighing, she sat up and looked around for her clothes, still rubbing her wrists absently.


End file.
